Holiday Madness
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Its Christmas time and all the bladers are in Japan. All trying to get ready to celebrate with their friends. Sequel to Bah! Humbug! Of kaihil lover. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a tag-team story brought to you by: kaihil lover and Kawaii-Chibi-Kai. This is taken place a year after her story Bah! Humbug! I have my OC's in here as well here is qick bio on them.

* * *

Shelley: Kai's older sister, seeing Hiro Granger

Kari: Kai's younger twin, more outgoing. Her and Tala used to date, they broke up, she dated Johnny, and now is dating Wyatt.

Lily: Ray's older twin taken when she was a child and was tested on, and became more like a cat, better hear, smell, faster. Has cat ears, and a tail. Stronger then the average human. seeing Bryan.

Stephanie: Tyson's older twin, has an IQ of 180, taken as a child. not has outgoing as Tyson, but is best friends with Kari. knows 12 langues. Seeing Ian.

Melanie: Max's older twin sister, lot more cold to people. Taken when she was young at a fair. Carries a gun with her at all times, doesn't miss her target. Seeing Spencer.

if wish for more info please inbox me please and thank you.

* * *

Kari: Kai's younger sister.

Shelley: Kai's older sister.

Melanie: Max's sister.

Lily: Ray's sister.

Stephanie: Tyson and Hiro's sister.

Jade: Tala's half sister.

Maria: Tala and Jade's mom.

Kaoru: Maria's fiancé, Jade's father, Wyatt's brother

**Chapter: 1**

_~At the Dojo~_

The clattering of knives and forks could be heard in the kitchen of the Granger dojo. The noise seemed very prominent due to everything else being so quiet, everyone was bundled up at home due to the cold weather, and it was only the start of December.

The usually noise filled dojo was relatively quiet; most of its occupant were apparently out. In the kitchen, on the dinner table there sat Hilary and Kai, who had refrained from going to the party held at the Majestic's mansion in Bakuten to spend some time alone, since they never got any thanks to their team mates, and well, there also sat Tala Ivanov who had decided to miss the party because he supposedly wanted to spend it with two of his closest friends _knowing how much _they'd enjoy his company, but was still being glared at by them, and also his baby sister Jade, who oblivious to the tension in the air was playing with her food.

"Thanks guys for having Jade and I over for dinner, I was in no mood to go," Tala said, putting his fork in his mouth, his voice believably innocent. "Besides you know how much I love spending time with you two. Why'd you guys not go?"

Kai's left eye twitched. He would have said something if the kid wasn't in the room.

"Tala," Hilary began in an acerbic voice, "We never actually asked you to come; we never even told you that we're not going."

"Ah, but I expected you not to." Tala told her in a satisfied voice. "Besides I can't resist Ray's cooking, the only person who cooks better than Spencer, though _never_ tell him I said that."

"**Hilary, you know when Santa come to Japan?**" Jade asked a strand of spaghetti sticking out of her mouth.

Kai's eye twitched again, and Hilary and Tala chocked on their food, they both began to cough to hide their laughter.

"**No sweetie, but I think Kai might know, he has a very close friendship with Santa.**" Hilary said stifling her laughter.

Jade looked at Kai expectantly, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"**She's lying, I don't, and**"Kai said flatly,**"****Besides Santa doesn't _**"

"Shut your mouth!" Hilary snapped, hitting his hand and making him drop his fork."**Santa doesn't come this early to Japan since we're very far from the North Pole.**"

"Kai, stop being such a scrooge, what the hell are you trying to do scar my sister's childhood," Tala ranted sounding offended.

"It was an accident; I forgot that the kid doesn't know that Santa is nonexistent!" Kai retorted.

"Kai," said Hilary, her tone slightly sarcastic, "What four year old knows that? I bet even you didn't."

Kai didn't answer.

"He didn't." Tala snorted. "For the first two years he'd joined the abbey, he used to secretly write to Santa, Spencer saw that and would hide the letter so that he thought Santa took them."

Jade was looking from Tala to Kai to Hilary, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth pouty, she was annoyed at not being able to understand what everyone was saying.

Kai was glaring at Tala, who chose to ignore him. "Tala, that is not funny," Hilary said sternly.

"It is," Tala narrowed his eyes. "Tell me do you not think that is funny for _him _to have done?"

"Fine, it is," Hilary mumbled. Kai gave her a look and she raised her hands defensively. "What? It is."

Kai turned his down towards his plate and resumed eating and after a few moments so did Tala and Hilary. Hilary was rather annoyed at Tala for completely ruining her dinner, but she couldn't help herself from not being angry, it was Tala, and with Tala things like this should be expected.

They bell rang and they all looked at each other. Who would be out in this weather? It couldn't be that the guys were already back, from the party it was only nine.

"**I get it,**"Jade piped up.

"**No Jade, it's late,**"Tala told her."**I'll get it.**"

"Well, this was an unexpected turn," Hilary said casually.

"With Tala being here we should have gone somewhere out of the city limits…" Kai stated.

"Kai," Tala called in a sing song voice from the other room. "It's for you."

"If it's a fan girl_" Kai's left his threat hanging.

He stood up from his chair and made his way out of the kitchen. After ten minutes and Kai and Tala still being at the door, Hilary made her way out to the door. Just as she made her way towards the door she saw a middle aged man holding some papers in his hands before Kai shut the door on his face growling a low, "Fine."

"What happened?" Hilary asked raising her eyebrows at Tala who was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and clutching his stomach and laughing like a maniac.

"Tell Jade that Santa's coming to town tomorrow," Tala said in between fits of laughter.

"What?" Hilary asked perplexed.

"Do you know who that man was?" asked Tala, Kai had already made his way towards the kitchen.

"No," Hilary said, helping Tala to get up.

"That was Kai's first boss," Tala said. "The man who hired Kai as Santa last year."

"So why was he here? And why's Kai so upset?" Hilary asked as the two of them entered the kitchen to find Jade flying an airplane she had made from her napkin.

"Well, the only reason Kai got hired was because no one else applied, so the old man thinking that he might quit to made him sign a contract_" Tala got interrupted.

"Hold up," Hilary cut in. "Just to play a mall Santa?"

"Yes," Kai snapped. "And that's why I didn't read the damned thing before signing it,"

"You didn't read before signing it?" Hilary asked, eyes gaping.

"_Tsk, Tsk,_Kai-kun," Tala reprimanded, "Boris would be so disappointed at how imprudent you've become."

"Turns out it had a clause saying that I would have to work this year as well." Kai finished, the outrage evident in his tone.

"I think I'm partially at blame here," Hilary said with a laugh, remembering why Kai actually took the Santa job. "Sorry Kai."

Kai sighed. "Hn. It's fine."

"There has to be a way out," Hilary asked, ignoring the still laughing Tala.

"No," Kai said flatly.

"Well, this is another Christmas where we won't get any time together," Hilary pointed out.

Kai just kept glaring at Tala. This was amazing, first Tala barged in on Hilary and him that day, and then he finds out that he would have to work with snot nosed midgets all day again! And this time he didn't even have a motive, to keep himself going like last year. He remembered last Christmas and looked up to smile at Hilary who was looking into her plate.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Tala spoke up, banging his fist on the table,"So, what do you guys wanna do?"

Hilary jumped and Kai swore under his breath upon hearing the sudden outburst. Hilary was the first to recover, **"**What do you mean?"

"Well, neither my team nor you guys' team is gonna be back before at least a few hours, and we can mourn over Kai's dilemma forever, so we should do something. I suggest monopoly."Tala finished cheerfully.

Kai and Hilary were just blinking at him.

"What? Jade is allowed to play only certain games, and I doubt you wanna play passing around the parcel or tag?"Tala asked with satisfaction, "We can also watch a movie, if you're okay with Happy Feet or Strawberry Shortcake movies."

"**I wanna watch Strawberry Shortcake,**" Jade said, but no one responded to her at which she huffed.

"How are you here?" Kai asked incredulously, "I mean who let you? I thought Maria wanted you to take Jade to the party?"

"And Julia was serious about killing you if you didn't go?" Hilary added.

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her or me," Tala said simply. "As for Julia, she thinks my mom wanted me to babysit _Jade at home."_

Kai just shook his head and Hilary leaned against the chair.

"So are we gonna talk or are we gonna play?" Tala asked; a challenge evident in his tone.

"**I'll be in Tala's team,**" Jade said happy at finally being able to understand something.

"Well," Tala pressed.

"You're on!" Hilary replied competitively.**"**I'll get the board."

"I'll get the snacks!" Tala said getting up.

The two of them headed out leaving Kai and Jade alone in the kitchen.

Kai put his head in his hands at his situation at which Jade stared at him with utmost amusement.

_Why me?Bah! Humbug!_

_~At the party~_

"Why does she have to be dating _him_ of all people?" Ray asked no one really.

"For her it feels right for her to be with him," Mariah said looking at him and kissed his cheek. "Just like it feels right for us."

Ray sighed and looked down at her, and grinned, then kissed her lips. "I'll let it go tonight."

Mariah smiled at him. "I thought Wyatt had said that Maria wanted Tala to bring Jade to the party, but then Julia told me that he was babysitting her at home; she still not very happy about that.

Ray looked at her and laughed some. "He's going to be in so much shit. Now Jade will get whatever she wants from her brother. She knows that her mom had wanted him to take her to the party, and now she's missing it."

Mariah laughed some, and took his hand. "Come on. Let's dance."

Ray smiled at her and he let himself be dragged away by the pink haired girl that he loved so much.

Bryan sighed and looked at Lily, "You do realize that your brother is probably planning my death right now?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "He will have to kill me to get to you." Her hair was draped over her shoulder in a braid that almost touched the ground.

The party was' going pretty well, despite the fact that Tyson and Daichi were _still _at the buffet, it was going pretty good.

Wyatt was over to the side watching everyone. He was sitting alone. He was looking for his niece, and Tala. He _really_ didn't want to go in of the fact that Tala was his nephew... That was just too weird for him.

Raul was sitting at table listing to his sister complain about the red head guy she threatened to kill if he didn't show up, and he never showed up. Now _he _was going to kill him for making him sit and listen to his sister.

_~Elsewhere~_

"**Don't worry; Wyatt will look out for Jade too.**" Kaoru said looking at his fiancée and kissed her head.

Maria looked at him and smiled and nodded slowly. "**We can always stop by the part after dinner. It will surprise them.**"

Kaoru nodded his head moved back a bit as the waiter set their food down.

An hour later the two of them made their way to the Majestics mansion in, which the party was being held. One of the butlers led them to the room where the party was being held.

Maria and Kaoru both looked around for signs of Jade or Tala and but could see neither of them.

Maria then began looking for Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa Granger, the only two adults who were supposed to be at the party when she saw Wyatt making his way over to them. "Hey, I'm glad you guys are here," he said in relief. "Do you have any idea where Jade or Tala is?"

"Us? I thought they were supposed to be here at the party?" Kaoru asked.

"You sure they not here, Wyatt?" Maria inquired.

"Positive. Neither are Kai and Hilary."

"Oh that boy, if Jade not with him_" Maria left her threat hanging, and took out her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed Tala's number and waited for him to pick up.

_~Back at the dojo~_

"Yes, I won hundred Rubbles for winning in a _beauty contest_!" Tala raised his fist in the air and picking up a 100 card from the pile in the bank.

Kai and Hilary were both giving him weird looks and Jade was giggling. They sat on the wooden dojo floor the game spread in front of them.

Tala's phone started ringing and he took it out of his jean's pocket. He looked at the caller ID and said, "Oh boy, it's mother, stay quiet now all of you."

Hilary and Kai exchanged smirks and Jade whispered,"**Tala's in trouble.**"

"**Hey mom,**"Tala said into the mouth piece.

"**Hello Tala, how's the party going?**"He heard her ask.

"**Oh, it's great, I'm with Julia right now, Jade's with Wyatt,**"he lied; unaware that Wyatt was in front of his mom."**How'd your dinner go?**"

"**Fine dear, we're still at the restaurant. May I talk to Jade?**"she asked.

"**Oh well, she's on the other side of the room, it'd take some time for her to get here,**"Tala lied not wanting Jade to talk to their mom in case she told her the truth.

"**No worries, I can wait.**"Maria replied.

"**Right,**"Tala said nervously,"**Hold for a sec.**"

Tala took the cell away from his ear and began counting down from ten. When he reached zero he said,"**Jade, mom wants to talk to you.**"

"**Okay,**"Jade smiled taking the phone. She then stood up and made her way out.

"What the hell?" Tala said watching the four year old walk out. "What kid walks out of the room to talk on the phone?"

"And to their mom," Hilary added laughing.

"Our turn," Kai said picking up the dice and rolling it.

"I'll be in so much trouble when she tells mom the truth.

"**Hi momma,**"Jade said.

"**Sweetie, tell me honestly where are you?**"Maria asked.

"**The dojo,**"

"**And who's there with you?**"

"**Tala and Kai and Hilary,**"she said counting them off on their fingers.

"**And what are they doing?**"Maria asked suspiciously.

"**We're playing monopoly.**"

"**Kai's playing monopoly?**"

"**Yes, but he seem mad, Hilary too, not as much as Kai.**"Jade said laughing.

"Of course they are,"Maria said more to herself then her daughter,"Jade, now don't mention that you had this conversation with me. If Tala asks tell him that you told me that you're at the party, 'kay?"

"Okay,"Jade agreed happily,"Bye."She was going to have a lot of fun with her big brother now that he owed him for not snitching on him.

Jade walked back into the room smiling mischievously.

"So, I'm betting you told mom," Tala asked her as she sat down between her and Kai.

"I didn't," Jade said sounding offended.

"You didn't?"Tala asked sounding genuinely shocked.

Jade just stuck he tongue out at Tala.

_~Back at the party~_

"Where are they?" Kaoru asked.

Maria sighed. "At dojo, bugging Kai and Hilary and **ruining a supposed to be a date.**"

"That sounds like Tala," Kaoru agreed.

"Hilary and Kai must be pissed," Wyatt said laughing to himself.

"Why didn't you say anything to him?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," Maria said, and Wyatt could have sworn that he saw her smirking. "I can do to Tala won't be like Jade blackmail him into doing."

"True." Both brothers said simultaneously.

"You go enjoy yourself, Wyatt," Maria said to the boy, "We'll grab a table, and let you kids be."

"Thanks," Wyatt said and walked off towards where Kari was sitting talking to the Barthez Battalion team.

Melanie, Stephanie, Spencer and Ian were sitting at a table, having something to eat. The part was somewhat causal. The guys both had black pants and jackets on with a white dress shirt. Stephanie had a red blouse, with black pants and heels. She was wearing a necklace with a heart on it. She had got it last year for Christmas from her father, saying it was her mother's but it was now hers. Melanie has shocked everyone. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees. It wasn't low cut or anything.

"Kai was freaked when I told him that I had a new boyfriend." said Kari who was talking with Mathilda. Kari was wearing short sleeve dress that was baby blue and a white scarf around her neck.

Maria watched everyone having fun. She herself couldn't remember having fun like this when she was younger. "Come on let's dance." Kaoru said standing up and holding out his hand to her.

Maria smiled at him and took his hand, as he led them to the floor.

Julia was getting a drink of punch when she saw a woman that looked an awful like Tala, and set her cup down, and walked over to her.

"Hey! Excuse me, but are you Tala's mother?" asked Julia looking at the woman in her mid thirties.

Maria looked at the young girl with orange and brown hair, and blinked. "I am and, who-"

"What's the big idea? You get your son to stay home and babysit your kid, and _you_ show up to the party!" Julia snapped cutting her off.

Maria let go of Kaoru's hand and placed them both on her hips. She didn't know how to tell her in Japanese so she just went with Russian "**Excuse me, young lady, but I happen to have told Tala to come to this party with his sister!**"

Julia just gave her a blank stare.

"Tala's fucked." Melanie said walking over to them, holding some punch.

"Okay, why don't _you_ tell me what she said then?" Julia snapped at Melanie.

Melanie raised a brow. "Listen bitch, Tala, told you he wasn't coming because his mom had told him to stay home and babysit, when Maria had told him to come to the party with Jade."

Julia looked at them and blinked, and took her phone from her dress and dialed Tala's number. She started walking off, waiting for Tala to pick up, as Maria on the other side decided to leave with Kaoru to go back home the party being too loud for them.

_~Back at the dojo~_

At the dojo the four of them were _still _playing monopoly, but after the first game which Kai and Hilary had one, now it was Tala and Hilary against Jade and Kai.

Tala's phone rang again, and he answered it. "Hi Julia," Tala said in a cheery voice.

"I know your mom told you to come here, where are you?" Julia snapped.

"Uh," Tala hesitated.

About two minutes passed with Tala not answering, trying to think of a decent response, when Kai groaned in frustration and snatched the phone.

"Julia," Kai said in a stiff voice, "He's here at the dojo, the only other people here are Hilary and Jade."

"Oh thanks, Kai," Julia said, caught off guard upon hearing Kai's voice.

"Here," Kai said throwing the phone in Tala's hand.

"Hi Julia," Tala repeated.

"Tala Ivanov," Julia growled, "If you're not here by midnight, I swear we're through."

Tala flinched at the sound and with that she cancelled the call.

"Well, I'd better be heading off," Tala said getting up from the floor. "**C'mon Jade, we're going to the party.**"

Kai and Hilary both shook their heads and got up too.

"Julia threatened you?" Hilary asked in amusement.

"Something around the lines of threatening… or blackmailing, I guess," Tala said helping Jade with her jacket.

Hilary and Kai went with Tala and Jade to the door.

"**Bye guys,**" Jade said exiting the house.

"Later, you two," Tala gave his signature wolfish smirk, "Sorry about ruining your romantic dinner date. Hehe."

"Get lost, Ivanov." Kai snapped and shut the door.

"Finally," Hilary huffed. "He leaves. At least we have a few hours on our own before everyone shows up. Too bad the game didn't end I wanted to see your face when I won." Hilary added the last part as an after thought.

"What'd you say?" Kai asked grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"I said," Hilary smirked, "that it would be amusing to see your face when _I_would win."

"Is that a bet?" Kai asked closing the distance between them; he was close, dangerously close.

"You're on, Hiwatari." Hilary smirked, getting out of Kai's hold.

They both made their way towards the training room and their unfinished game.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this. This will be an on going and slow story. We do have other chapters done, but with kaihil lover in school and myself working its hard to be on at the same time, and that we live on the other side of the plant. Well please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

We dont own Beyblade. I only own my girls and Kaoru! I'm updating slowly because we still have a bit of work to do on latter chapters. So please review :D

Chapter Two

Kai was back on the ground floor of the Bakuten mall in his former hirsute and rotund glory listening to snot nose brats whining about how they wanted a new toy. Kai knew that Hilary was going to come by for shopping and that was the only silver lining in this very dark cloud of despair.

Kai groaned internally when he saw his former captain making his way towards him… again. Kai was really beginning to think that Tala enjoyed stalking him.

Tala was laughing internally as he saw Kai glaring at him; he could also see the little midget in his lap was terrified. God, this was amusing. He kept waving and winking at Kai, not noticing the weird looks he was getting from people.

"**Uh Julia,**" Jade said pulling the hem of Julia's jacket and pointing at Tala knowing that Julia wouldn't get Russian.

Julia was tired, she had been shopping all day and she wanted to go home. After this stop to see Santa err Kai she was going to head home. Julia followed Jade's gaze to see Tala waving flirtatiously at Santa err Kai. She shook her head at her boyfriend's antics and mentally pitied on Kai.

She walked over to Tala holding Jade's hand because of the crowd. "Stop waving at Kai, your sister is beginning to think you have a crush on Santa."

"Princess, you're a Spoil sport," Tala said sticking his tongue out at the princess of simultaneous battles. "You wait while this little princess and I go see Kai… err… Santa."

Julia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Fine."

"**C'mon Prince ss,**" Tala said grabbing Jade's hand and making his way towards the line.

Jade smiled happily, and walked next to her brother. "**Tala does Santa know Russian?**"

Tala grind at his sister and nodded. "**Of course he does**."

Jade smiled happily, and giggled, when she saw Santa.

Up on the second floor, were Spencer and Melanie. Spencer had kept her gun away from her, after letting her drink the night before and she was not happy about one bit.

Melanie had her hair down that went to her mid back, and was holding a XL coffee. She was wearing jeans and a over sized sweater that was Spencer's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Spencer asked looking down at her.

"Yea. I think mom and dad would like it..." She said and held her head. "I just wish they would shut that _fucking_ music off. It's killing me."

Spencer chuckled some. "That's what you get from drinking last night."

~Down in line~

Behind Jade was Lily, Kari, and Stephanie all waiting to get their picture with Santa.

"This is going to be so much fun! Not as much fun as it's going to be introducing Kai to my new boyfriend." Kari giggled, she was wearing a school uniform, it looked a lot like Kai's but she had a green skirt, with a green blazer and a red bow-tie, with a white blouse. She wore white knee high socks and black shoes.

Lily rolled her eyes at her, "As long as you don't tell him who you're ex-boyfriend was before him, it should be fine."

Stephanie laughed. "No you tell him your ex-boyfriend then you tell him your new boyfriend's name that would be the logical thing to do."

"I guess," Kari said, running a hand through her two toned hair.

In front Tala set Jade up on Kai's lap. "**Here you go, Jade.**"

"**Parents/ guardians are supposed to stand on the sidelines while the child has his/her turn**." Kai said in an acidic yet jolly tone.

"**Fine Santa,**" Tala smirked and moved to the side near the elves.

"**And what do you want, Jade,**" Kai's voice got a little softer.

"**I want a baby brother or sister, and for my brother to teach me to beyblade like him, and for him to teach me Japanese.**" Jade paused for a while to think. "**Oh, and a pet white wolf so I can call her Wolborg.**"

"**That's a long list, sweetie,**" Santa said looking down at the red head. "**But I'm sure most of this can be arranged, though it'll take a little more time than what's left in Christmas.**"

"**Aww,**" Jade pouted. "**Alright.**"

Jade began to get off Kai's lap and Tala made his way over to her. "You better not have ruined my sister's believes." Tala whispered to Kai who just glared at him. He was thinking about what Jade had said to him. He was no Christmas spirited guy but he did feel his duty to inform the kid's brother of what she wanted. The blading thing could be arranged for. The Japanese thing too, he chuckled at the reasons behind her wanting to learn, most of them talked in Japanese in front of her. As for the white wolf, well Tala could get her a dog, that'd be close. Kai smiled insatisfaction. As for the brother or sister thing, he wasn't going to mention that to Maria, that was one wish that he was taking with him to his grave….

He groaned when he saw who else was in line. This was worst than last year, than again last year he had an actual motive. Where in hell was Hilary?

The girl taking the picture handed Tala Jade's picture. "I'm sure her parents will love it." She said smiling at Tala. "Her father paid for it already. He's in his office."

_'Wait,_' Tala thought, '_Kaoru owns this place, he can get Kai out of his job and Kai doesn't even know, oh this is sweet._' Tala began to walk off with Jade towards where Julia was waiting impatiently.

Kari smiled at Jade when she passed by her and Jade giggled at her. Lily giggled at her list; she could hear it with her hearing.

Kari was about to go up when she spotted Hilary. No one else was in line, all the kids where in school, the Bladebreakers weren't because they were on leave because of the tournaments and all the other teams were here for vacation so they obviously didn't have school.

Hilary was rushing to the line, and just as Kari was about to go, she smiled at her friend. "Hilary!" She giggled and pulled her into the line. Hilary gave her a look, and sighed. Well... It would be better than last Christmas... sort of...

"Hil, you see Santa first, then Steph, Lily, then me!" Kari said giving Hilary a small push over to Santa.

Hilary walked over and sat on Kai's lap. Damn, she wanted to be last so that she could get more time.

Kai looked at Hilary and grinned cockily. "Hello there."

"Hi Santa," Hilary said smiling looking directly into Kai's eyes, the only part of him that she could currently recognize.

"And what would you like for Christmas young lady?"

Hilary smiled and thought. "To be able to spend time with my boyfriend this Christmas, maybe he'll take me to the Christmas dance at our friend's house."

Kai did his best not to sound to surprised or shocked, how could she think that he wasn't going to ask her? He smirked instead. "I will see if I can talk to the boy."

Hilary grinned at her boyfriend and looked to the camera, and the girl took their picture.

Before getting off Hilary kissed Santa on the nose, she then got took her picture from the girl who was taking the pictures and made her way past the girls.

Lily let out a low whistle as Hilary walked by her. "I won't mention this to Kai." She said smirking at which Hilary gave a playful grin and internally rolled her eyes.

Stephanie smiled and walked over to see Kai who was mentally going to kill his sister for bringing her friends here. Man this was Tyson's sister. Wait, if they were here... _'Lovely, Max sister must be here too. Thankfully she has too much pride to come and sit on Santa's lap._'

"Hello Santa." Stephanie said smiling and sat down on his lap.

"Ho-ho-ho," Kai said in a fake jolly voice. "What would you like for Christmas young lady?"

Stephanie gave a slight smile, "To have my family with me for Christmas."

Kai looked at her _'She has her family around her all the time... Wait... She means her dad...'_"I'm sure your family will be there."

Stephanie smiled and looked to the camera, and the girl took the picture.

Stephanie got up and went over to the girl and paid for her picture. Hilary waited for them getting their pictures done with her boyfriend. Oh how bad she wanted to tell them.

Lily smiled and came and sat on Kai's lap. Her top opened up quite a bit. Kai groaned inwardly. _'She's going to kill me. What the hell is with my sister and her friends? Damn them all. No wonder Bryan likes Lily so much._' "Hello there Miss," He said joyfully—fake, of course.

Lily smiled at Kai, "Hello Santa." Then bared her fangs.

_'Damn this girl._' "And what would you like for Christmas?"

"For my brother to get over the fact that my boyfriend almost killed him when he was thirteen when he didn't mean to do it..."

Kai looked at her. That was going to be hard. Ray hated Bryan. Bryan couldn't care less if Ray approved of him or not. "That's a big request, and such short time."

Lily smiled. "Fine, as long as he's over it before summer."

Kai said nothing for a moment. "I'll see if Mrs. Clause can give me a hand."

Lily smiled at him and kissed Kai on the cheek, and the girl took the, with a shocked Kai and a smiling Lily.

Hilary covered her mouth. One of her friends just kissed her boyfriend, when she has a _boyfriend_.

Lily got up and walked off, to pay for her picture. The girl at the cash was doing her best not to laugh.

Kari giggled at her friend and walked over and sat on Kai's lap.

Kai groaned when his sister sat down. _'I really should know to read fine print. Now as long as Shelley doesn't come by, and the other girls don't come by... Oh, who am I kidding? This is only the start!_' Kai gave her a smile, careful about not making eye contact. "What about you, little one? Shouldn't you be in school?" _'My sister skipping school... wonderful...'_

Kari was in Whitney Prep's campus in Russia and when she asked for an early leave they told her that she could complete her classes at their girls' campus in Bakuten, so sadly unlike everyone else she had to attend her classes. Kari giggled. "I'm not that little." She then smiled at him.

"So what would you like for Christmas, little girl?"

Kari's smiled faded, "I want to have my big brother back for day. Like we were when we were kids."

Kai groaned. Did people not get that he was not a people person?

Melanie was waiting in the line with Spencer next to her. He wasn't going to get his picture taken he was just there to hold Melanie's coffee when she sat down.

Finally when Kari got off of Santa's lap and waved bye to Melanie and Spencer and walked over to take her picture.

_'Great Melanie had to come too, if Spencer intends on sitting on my lap, I'm going to really hurt him, next time I see him!_'Kai thought acerbically as Melanie sat down his lap.

Melanie looked at Kai with a sour expression on her face; her hands were crossed across her chest.

"And what do you want, dear?" Kai asked.

Melanie didn't answer, and after two minutes of awkward silence Kai who was impatient for his break spoke up. "Is there anything you want?"

"No," Melanie stated in a stiff voice. "There's nothing I want that you or anyone can get me. I just want a picture."

_'She is so not Max's sister,_' Kai thought of his sugar high team mate. The picture got taken and Melanie jumped off, practically snatched her coffee from Spencer and made her way away from the crowd that surrounded Santa leaving Spencer to collect her picture.

Kai breathed a sigh when he saw that Spencer did not intend on getting his picture taken, but groaned when he saw a few kids waiting in line, kids who were probably too young to have started school yet.

After Kai got done with them he breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was time for his one hour break. He decided to make his way to see Hilary; she had told him that she'd be in the cafeteria. He groaned internally when he saw the girl taking the photograph looking towards him. Yes, said girl had found out that he was Kai and was very much hoping that he's ask her to spend the break with her. Too bad for her in his breaks Kai was either being visited by Hilary or Tala and when neither one of them was there he'd disappear of before she was able to catch him. Till now she had had no luck.

Kai entered the coffee shop where Hilary had told him to meet her now in his usual clothing to see Hilary standing at the counter ordering for the two of them. He could see with the way the waiter was grinning that he was being way more friendly than necessary. He groaned mentally for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, didn't people have their own boyfriends or girlfriends?

He made his was to intervene; he walked over to Hilary and placed his arm around her and gave one of his most deadliest death glares to the waiter, the one that made Tyson almost wet his pants. The waiter when he saw it, well, he almost did wet his pants.

"Jealous much?" Hilary chuckled as the two of them made their way to their seats.

"Hn," Kai said simply. "I just came and stood next to you."

"Yeah and it was me who was giving the poor boy looks that could kill." Hilary said sarcastically.

Kai just gave a smile in return.

"Oh, and your face when Lily was on your lap: priceless." Hilary said stifling her laughter.

Kai muttered something incoherent and blushed scarlet again.

The two began their lunch talking about general things and then Kai decided to tell her about all the secret wishes he had ended up regrettably hearing. He started by asking her for the party on Christmas.

"Well, would you like to go?" Kai asked, his voice sounded solemn.

"No," Hilary said sarcastically, "I was waiting for Tyson to ask me."

"Hn," Kai muttered. He then began to tell her everything he had heard. Hilary listened, occasionally making a comment or choking on her coffee.

Hilary ran her hands through her chocolate brown hair. "Well, I guess most of this can be arranged." She gave a thoughtful sigh. "I can talk to Hiro to talk to Mr. Bruce; I'll also talk to Ray about Bryan and Lily… again."

Hilary took a sip of her coffee while Kai continued staring at her.

"I know you can't take a day off but try to spend some time with Kari, I know that you guys aren't used to each other's company since you were six, but it wouldn't hurt." Hilary stopped to take a breath; Kai was just looking at her wearily. "Invite her to the dojo more often."

"Why don't people get that I'm not a people person?" Kai said in a stiff voice.

Hilary's lips twitched. "You try to make an effort for me, make one for her. There are other responsibilities of a brother than trying to beat the shit out of their sister's boyfriends."

Kai remained silent and after a few moments spoke up. "At least you admit I make an effort for you."

"Yeah, well you've never had as much trouble in the talking department with me as the others." Hilary said.

Kai just gave her a playful smirk.

"Now onto Jade: tell Tala to get her a Serbian Husky, a white one at that!" Hilary added thoughtfully. "She can name it Wolborg. I'll force Tala into teaching her Japanese, heck I'll even help while they're here in Japan. "

Kai just nodded.

"Tala can also teach her Beyblading," Hilary said absent mindedly, trying to recall what else Kai had told her.

Kai suddenly got a thought in his mind. He couldn't believe he could be this stupid: Hilary could want to learn Beyblading. He had asked her before, but that had been a long time back, after he rejoined the team after BEGA.

"Hilary, do you want to learn to Beyblade?" he said, his voice shocked.

Hilary chuckled realizing what Kai must have thought. "No, honestly I don't. Like I said that bus thing was just a one thing."

Kai nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, internally.

"As for the sibling thing," Hilary paused. "I guess I could mention it to Kari."

"Kari?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me on this," Hilary placed her hand on top of Kai's. "Maria will find out if I tell Kari; that's all we can do, then it's up to her." She didn't want to tell him that Kari was dating Wyatt, but she knew that if she told Kari, she'd tell Wyatt who'd mention it to her brother, and that was all they could do.

Kai smiled up at Hilary. "Thanks."

"What would you do without me?" Hilary said laughing.

"Hmm, not have to play Santa?" Kai suggested.

"Right," Hilary smiled sheepishly. "Hey, you wouldn't have be beyblading if it wasn't for me, I was the one who convince you not to quit."

Kai smiled again and squeezed her hand. "Will you do me a favor?"

Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Before you head back to the dojo, walk with me to where I have to play Santa," Kai paused. "I need to show that annoying photographer that I'm not interested.

Hilary smirked. "Sure."

"Hey big brother!" Kari said popping her head over his shoulder. "Nice job by the way." She whispered into his ear, icily.

Kai moved away from his sister. What the hell was she doing? "What do you want?" he took a drink of his well needed coffee.

Kari frowned and pouted. "Seeing as you didn't meet my boyfriend last night you can meet him now! Oh my ex-boyfriend is Johnny." Kari moved from behind her brother to the side of the table hold Wyatt's arm.

"Hi there Kai." Wyatt said smiling at Kai. "Good to see you again." He put his hand out to shake.

~The other girls~

"Don't you dare tell Bryan that I kissed the mall Santa. He will come and murder him." Lily said looking at Stephanie who only nodded.

"Girl I have an IQ of 180. I wouldn't go and tell your boyfriend that you kissed some other guy. Just like I wouldn't tell Kai that Hilary kissed him too."

Lily laughed some, and nodded. "True."

Stephanie looked at her picture and smiled. "I hope daddy likes it."

Lily put her arm over Stephanie's shoulders. "Girl I'm sure he'll love it, seeing his baby girl sitting on Santa's lap."

Stephanie smiled at her, and stopped at a book store. "Come on let's take a look. I want to get some more shopping done."

Lily smiled at her and nodded, and the both went into the book shop.

~Spencer and Melanie~

Melanie held was leaning on Spencer while holding her head. "My heads killing me." She groaned.

Spencer chuckled some and kissed her head. "Come on. Let's go and sit somewhere." He lead to some seats, and sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

~Back at the coffee shop~

Kai choked on his coffee and Hilary sighed apologetically. _'This had to happen sometime.'_

Kari apparently didn't know Kai's history with Wyatt and was grinning from ear to ear thinking that she finally had a boyfriend whom her brother would approve of. Well, he was from a good family, smart, had no jail records, wasn't a rebel and Kai had always been very nice towards him despite never associating much with him. Yes, in Kari's mind Kai would finally be glad.

She also apparently didn't know that Kai had been going out of his way to avoid Wyatt, too guilty to face him.

Kai shook Wyatt's hand, still not being able to meet his eyes, his eyes instead at Hilary's face who gave him a helpless look.

Wyatt unlike Kari sensing the tension in the air said, "Hey Hilary, what are you guys doing here?"

"Just some Christmas shopping," Hilary smiled at the boy.

"Well Kai," Kari asked chucking. "Do you approve of him?"

"Yeah sure," Kai said distractedly, images of Wyatt with that insane look on his face _ the one that kept haunting Kai's dreams_ kept going through his mind. "Wyatt's a great guy; I've known him for ages."

"Right, he told me you two were in the same school." Kari smiled oblivious to the fact that Kai wanted to grab Hilary's hand and run out of the place.

It was Wyatt's turn to look apologetic; he knew how much Kai regretted the events that had happened. "I'm sure you guys were pretty busy, so we'll just be heading out."

Hilary spoke up. "No seriously, you guys should stay." She knew that Kai was in a very complicated situation and couldn't probably speak up. She knew that he didn't want Wyatt to get hurt… again.

"She's right," Kari piped up. "We should stay."

Wyatt understanding what Hilary was thinking, gave her a knowing look. "Its _fine_ honestly." he said and grabbed Kari's hand. "Great to see you guys again."

Kai shook Wyatt's hand and Kari gave him Kai a small peck on the cheek, and then the two of them made their way out of the shop.

As soon as they were out Kai slammed the back of his head against his chair. "I was pathetic."

"Kai," Hilary said sternly, "Wyatt knows that you're sorry, he could understand that you're still feeling guilty about it, that's why he left."

"I couldn't make things right for him and I can't even face him," Kai said his voice anguished.

Hilary sighed. "Do what I've been saying for the past five years face him, try being friends with him, he doesn't blame you."

Kai just leaned back and closed his eyes.

Kari let Wyatt lead her out, and looked back at her brother and frowned. "You okay Wyatt?"

"Fine." He said avoiding eye contacted with her.

Kari frowned and opened up her bag and took out a bottle of pills. "Here." She handed them to him and a bottle of water. He had told her that when he younger something happened to him, and he had to start taking pills to keep him sane.

Wyatt sighed and took the pills and water from her.

Kari kissed his cheek. "I wish you could have meet him when we were kids. He was so much nicer."

Wyatt gave her a smile, "I know it's just who he is."

~Tala, Julia, and Jade~

"**Tala I'm hungry.**" Jade said looking at her big brother, her lower lip trembling.

Tala picked his sister up off the ground. "**Don't cry Princess. We'll go down and have some lunch.**"


End file.
